


back to our regularly scheduled programming

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, beach house au, post-breakup not breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: In mid-January, Nakai gets a text from Tsuyoshi:6:30pm, it says, and nothing else.(Mostly sillycomment ficwritten for hereticpop, who then gave meSWEET SWEET PORN8D)





	back to our regularly scheduled programming

In mid-January, Nakai gets a text from Tsuyoshi: _6:30pm_ , it says, and nothing else.  
  
Nakai glances at the text, undoing his tie after a filming, and nods as if to himself.  
  
In his car, the phone buzzes from the passenger seat with another text. _Make that 7, Shingo's late with the pizzas_  
  
Nakai snorts softly, and turns onto the highway.  
  
Another text arrives just as he's pulling off the highway again: _Goro says to ask if you prefer pinot noir, chardonnay, or cabernet sauvignon_  
  
Nakai rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone, texting back one-handed: _I prefer beer._  
  
He's driving down a familiar seaside road, squinting in the falling dark, when the phone buzzes yet again. _Kimura says you'd better hurry or we'll start without you_  
  
This is shortly followed by: _I think he's just too shy to say how much he missed you_  
  
There is an abrupt string of gibberish-filled texts that make Nakai suspect some kind of struggle is occurring over Tsuyoshi's phone. Then: _I AM NOT_  
  
He sighs, pulling into a driveway, and gets out with his phone still buzzing in his hand. The night air is freezing cold, the sound of waves crashing in the distance, but the lights of the house before him are warm and familiar.  
  
He opens the door, and is greeted by the sight of SMAP in a pile on the living room floor, Shingo wrestling Goro away from Tsuyoshi trying to reclaim his phone from Kimura. "Tell him I'm going to dump all the beer in the ocean! I spent an _hour_ picking out those wines!"  
  
"I told you I was getting pizza, who wants to have _wine_ with pizza?"  
  
"Kimura-kun, just admit you like him already, I mean, we've been doing this for-- ack!"  
  
Lying halfway on top of Tsuyoshi with the younger man in a headlock, Kimura holds the phone in the air triumphantly. "Not until he admits it first."  
  
Nakai clears his throat, standing in the entranceway. Four pairs of eyes turn to him, the struggle ceasing. Nakai raises his own phone and types a text; Tsuyoshi's phone buzzes in response, and all four pairs of eyes go to it instead. Kimura stares at it, mouth opening in surprise.  
  
Nakai toes off his shoes and walks past the four startled men, grabbing a beer on the way. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to wait today." He opens the bedroom door, and glances back from the doorway with a smirk. "So you guys better hurry before _I_ get started without _you_."  
  
He disappears into the room, shortly followed by the sound of four men hastily scrambling after him.  
  
"Did he _really_ just tell Kimura-kun--"  
  
"Give me my phone back, I need to take a screenshot of that--"  
  
"Wait, what about my pizzas?"  
  
"Just bring them with, come on!"  
  
The bedroom door closes, and-- with the exception of a brief excursion for beer and the cabernet sauvignon-- doesn't open again for a long, long time. Some things may have changed, but _this_ , Nakai is determined, will never be one of them.  
  
(Afterwards, Kimura lifts his head from Nakai's chest and murmurs his reply in his ear, and Nakai decides that some changes aren't so bad, after all.)


End file.
